


Crimson Rain

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji gets himself captured by the Marines and it's up to Zoro to get him. With the help of Perona, the two openly attack the base he is being held at. What happens after wasn't a part of the plan however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yuushishio and I came together to bring you this one shot. I think this project was a little bit of a struggle for both of us, but in the end I'm really happy with what we have to show you! Hope you all enjoy as well.
> 
> **Art has been done by Yuushishio of Tumblr

“I’ve come to ask for your help.” Pulling Wado Ichimonji from his side, Zoro dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Slamming the end of the saya into the rug, he gripped to it tightly, closing his eye and waiting. He hated to be in this position, to admit he couldn’t do this alone, but he didn’t have a lot of time and right now, his pride wasn’t important. He heard Perona gasp and Mihawk snort at him in laughter.

“Get off your knees Roronoa.” Looking up he watched as the other swordsman swirled some wine in his glass. “What are you doing here?”

He stood up, grabbed the paper he’d dropped to his side and closed the distance between himself and the others. Zoro slammed the newspaper down on the table, turning to glare at Mihawk. “I need your help.”

The older man blinked slowly at him and raised his wineglass to his lips. “Where is your crew Roronoa?” he asked, then tipped his head back to drain the glass. Setting it carefully on the smooth top, he motioned to one of the chairs. “Sit.” Zoro shook his head as Perona took the paper. She picked it up carefully, a frown tugging at her painted lips as she no doubt took in the black and white image he’d folded the paper to.

“Zoro, this is…” The pink haired girl gasped and Zoro saw the recognition cross her face. All he could do was swallow and nod. Yeah, it was him. It was Sanji, chained down and bleeding, but from the look on his face in the picture, still as defiant as ever. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth as he sneered at whoever it was he was looking at off camera. It didn’t matter. Zoro knew he needed to get to him. “It gives his location and a time frame for his execution and everything. You know this is a trap, don’t you?” Perona frowned as she set the paper back down. “Tell me you’re not that stupid.”

“I _have_ to save him, Perona.” Zoro turned to her. He sounded on the verge of desperate to his own ears, but he didn’t care right now. Not when it came to his crew, to… to Sanji. “I know it’s a trap, that’s why I came to you.”

Mihawk raised his hand and motioned for the paper. Handing it over to him, the girl smacked a hand against her cheek and inhaled deeply. “We need to come up with a plan. We both know there is no way you can think of one on your own.” Behind her, her Negative Hollows bobbed and waved their arms, excited about the chance to wreak havoc on the world.

Ignoring the jibe, Zoro knew he would have Perona’s help without even having to ask. They had grown close and could read one another fairly well, from simple looks alone at times. Or just the hum of one another’s aura. He was closer to her than some of the members of his own crew. Zoro hated to admit that too.

“Roronoa,” Mihawk started, narrowing his eyes slightly as he sipped at his wine once more. “Vinsmoke, the article says.”

“Don’t call him that!” Zoro snarled out, snapping his head over to look at Mihawk. Anger and resentment dripped from his tone. “Don’t _ever_ call him that, he doesn’t go by that name.”

The man sighed and set his glass down. “Roronoa, sit.” Picking up the wine bottle, Mihawk poured more of the dark red wine into his glass. “Do you want a drink?”

“No,” he growled out, the one word solid and final. He didn’t have time to sit and discuss this. Zoro needed an answer now so they could move. There was only a couple days left before they...they...

That made the older man pause, but only for an instant. Zoro saw the slightest of hesitations as he poured his wine. “I’ll ask again: Where is your crew?” Sometimes he hated how monotone and lifeless Mihawk could sound. Like he didn’t have a care in the world for either him or Perona. And after everything...

With a deep sigh, he pulled out a chair and fell into it. “I...I don’t know. We split up for a while. All I know is that I am close and I have to do something. I can’t sit back and wait for the others.”

“Is this the man whom you said you were with?” Mihawk tapped the paper on the tabletop, sliding his golden eyes to Zoro’s own.

“Yes,” he breathed out the single word, feeling the lump in his throat. Zoro tried to remain calm as he studied the other swordsman’s features. His eyes returned to the paper, either reading the article or looking at the picture of Sanji. After a minute of tense silence, he set his wineglass down and picked up the paper once more.

“CP2 is the group that captured him. They are a formable group of skilled trackers and assassins. They are not to be taken lightly, Roronoa.”

“Again, I know that.” Scrubbing at his face, he ran his hand into his hair and settled his elbows on the table. There was a humming tension throughout his body and a horrible pit of worry in his gut. Sitting and wasting time was something he just couldn’t afford. “I don’t have a lot of time. Are you going to help me or not?”

“We will get him, Zoro.” Perona spoke quietly, gripping his shoulder tightly before letting go. A Hollow swooped through the sail, sticking its tongue out as it went and dragging him from his thoughts.

“I know,” he nodded, swallowing down the swell of relief that rose up. He couldn’t afford to relax yet, not until he had Sanji and was away from this place, safe and sound. He could relax once they were back on Kuraigana Island, curled up in the bed of his old room.

The island was little. Mihawk had recognized the name of it and had found a small map of the island, but that was all the help he had given him. Perona had sent a couple of her Hollows out ahead of them into the night to check out the area. There was a small base near the center and a harbor with two marine ships docked. Around the far side also appeared to be a smaller cove. It would be easy to set the ships free, Zoro figured and let them go sailing into the night so that they couldn’t be followed when they made their escape.

“I see him,” she spoke lowly, eyes shut tightly as she gripped to her parasol. The rain was light, more like a mist, but it was still soaking into their clothes and making their breaths heavy with moisture. “He’s out in this. In the middle of the courtyard, chained down to some metal plate in the ground. No one is guarding him, but there are lights directed over him. The whole area is lit up. There is no way to get to him without being noticed.”

Zoro frowned as she turned her head a little, as if she were seeing some shift from behind her closed eyes. “There are several patrols. Small groups of...four, it looks like.” She spoke slowly now, slight pause between each phrase. “They walk the walls, guard the entryways and patrol the courtyard. No one seems willing to get too close to him though. And he’s pissed.”

Zoro snorted as he crossed his arms. “Typical.”

The two fell silent once more as the swordsman studied the map, trying to shelter it from the rain and read it in the dim light of the lantern. “Is there a place we could land around the far side of the island so that we can make our attack from a less obvious point?” Zoro sat, folding the map and slipping it back into a pocket of his jacket. “It would be best to make sure the element of surprise is on our side. That cove, on the map, can we land there?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded and snapped her left arm out. “That way, one of my Hollows will be back to show us there shortly.” Giving a small giggle, she twirled her umbrella, flicking rain drops about.

Zoro gripped tight to a sword hilt, the hum of all three present in his mind. He couldn’t see far in the fog, but with Perona there to guide them, he didn’t need to right now. Even still, the faint glow from the lights could be seen in the mists of the rain. He strained to find the Hollow, exhaling when it swooped from the gloom to lead them farther towards the small cove. They grew quiet for a while, the only sounds being the rain hitting the water and the small boat as it moved.

“Take these,” he mumbled to Perona as they drew close to the land. Pressing his weapons into her waiting arms, he picked up the anchor line and slid silently into the water. “I’ll pull us in.”

“There are several trees over there,” Perona shuffled her hold on his katana, pointing off toward the shore. “Tie the line there.”

“And if any marines should arrive?”

“There won’t be. This really isn’t big enough for a marine ship to dock at. And I didn’t see any patrols come this way. Either way,” she spoke as she raised a hand, two Hollows emerging from her palm as she did so. “I will leave these two here to guard the ship. I will know if anything happens.” Perona lifted off the ground and floated across the water, hovering just over the sand and keeping her grip tight on Zoro’s katana. “Hurry up idiot!”

“Shut up!” Zoro hissed at her, wading to shore and tying off the boat as planned. He really didn’t want to do this wet, but it really wouldn’t matter anymore anyways. The rain was beginning to come down harder now, making him pull his jacket tighter to his neck. “Thanks,” he commented as he looked around, taking his weapons from his companion. “Your Hollows find us a way up there?” Zoro found he was relieved to have Perona there more than he originally thought. He wanted the best if he was going after the cook and while he didn’t have his nakama, she was just as capable.

“There is a little path over there.” She pointed a painted nail a little further down the beach. Floating just above the sand, she started toward the spot. “Stairs and a railing. I wonder if they actually use this for a beach.” She sighed dramatically. “Why don’t you think Mihawk has a beach? Or a pool? Do you think he would build a pool maybe? That way I can actually go swimming.”

“We do not have time for your shit Perona.” Zoro threw a glare at her as they walked, returning his weapons to his side. “You sure you can do this?”

“My Mini Hollows pack quite the punch now.” The Ghost Princess grinned, snapping a hand into a fist. “I have no problems walking right through the front gates. No one will get close to me. I make the perfect distraction.”

Lightning flashed and thunder grumbled overhead. It was a miserable night to be out in the weather, but the perfect night to make a rescue. Their footsteps would be muffled as they moved, making it easier for them to sneak up to the front gate like they had planned as they traveled here.

Zoro just grunted, tipping his head back to look up at the top of the building he could see from the shore. Lights were on in various rooms throughout the different levels. They didn’t have a solid number on how many marines were here, but with CP2 it wouldn’t matter. If they were able to capture the cook, they were a decent threat and that meant a decent fight.

His fingers twitched along his weapon hilts as they kept climbing the steps. Once at the top they would be able to skirt around the left side of the encampment, coming right up to the one and only entrance: the main gate. Perona said it was guarded by two sets of four guards on the ground and one more stationed over the archway.

That would be child’s play to him and her. They had taken out their fair share of marines in little skirmishes that had barely caused them to break a sweat. Between her Hollows and his attacks, it would be over before the guards knew what hit them. The real fight would begin after that.

Nothing was said as they reached the top of the stairs. Mihawk had pointed out that the main living quarters of the crew stationed here was to the right side of the barracks, so they would want to stay away from there. That was all the help they were going to get from him. He had mentioned how it would look bad for him to be seen openly with them, as they were still wanted pirates, but that he would do all he could while not jeopardizing his position as Warlord. The man never admitted it, but Zoro knew Mihawk being on the Warlord Council was beneficial to his remaining a living Strawhat.

His steps were fast and light, drawing two of his swords as they moved around the high wall. Above them, there was the occasional flash of light from the patrols along the wall top, but none saw them, covered by the rain and fog as they were. The wall ended on their right and the two kept on running straight, only turning once outside the light’s reach of the front gate.

The swordsman’s boots slid in the mud, but he didn’t care as Zoro gave Perona a feral grin and she smirked back. He loved that they didn’t have to exchange any words for them to both know how this was going to go down. Raising her arms, she spread her fingers, palms towards the sky. Her signature laugh, which even now, sent chills down his spine, bubbled from her throat. “Mini Hollow.”

The swordsman watched as several dozen of the little guys materialized right before his eye, drifting up and off into the night. Feet touching the ground finally, Perona rested her umbrella against a shoulder. “Negative Hollow.” Three more of her large Hollows swooped in the darkness, giving a total of five of them floating about them.

The rain was coming down harder now, shimmering in the dull light of the spotlights. Ahead of them, Zoro could see Sanji. His head was bowed against the rain as several flood lights shown down upon him. He couldn’t tell exactly how the other man was chained down from this far, but he could tell he was on his knees with his arms behind his back. If CP2 was as smart as he’d heard and Mihawk claimed, than freeing him would take a little effort. He would most certainly be bound hand and foot, with more focus on his legs.

One of the Mini Hollows drew his attention as it landed on the shoulder of a marine at the gate. “What in the wor—” he started, but it was all he got to say as the little thing exploded. Next to him Perona snapped her fingers again in quick succession.

“Rap, rap,” the repeated word was barely breathed out. Zoro watched as the chaos began. The marines cried out in pain, being thrown around by the small shocks. They weren’t really enough to knock them out or anything, but the little things were enough to disorientate someone for a moment. He would know. And that’s all he needed.

Alarms went off and there were orders being shouted. The group on top of the wall looked a little dumbfounded as they stared off into the night and the sounds of feet running along wet concrete could be heard from farther down the wall.

Sanji’s head snapped up, eyes wide as he looked over to the growing excitement at the gate. Yells could be heard of an impending attack. Zoro didn’t think the blond could see him, but he still felt that ache deep in the pit of his stomach as he saw the panicked look of his lover. It didn’t belong there and Zoro swore that after tonight he would never see it there again. Perona’s fist hit her hip. “Hmph! They are stronger than they look.” The pink haired girl all but whined next to him.

“Perfect.” Gripping his sword hilts tightly, the swordsman took a step into the light. Water pounded all around him making each step he took squelsh in the mud and muck. His boots were going to get ruined at this rate. A price he would willingly pay over and over if it meant his cook was safe. Groans from the groups at the gate drifted through the heavy rain as they began to stagger to their feet. “Wouldn’t be any fun if it was easy.” All he needed to do was get to Sanji and get him free. Then with his added strength to theirs, there would be no stopping them. Zoro’s ability to work flawlessly with both Perona and the cook would make their escape easy.

“True,” Nodding in agreement, she twirled her parasol, throwing water drops into the air. “Negative Hollow!” Twisting slightly, she threw her arm out, watching as two of the ghosts by her side flew forward, tongues sticking out as they laughed and dived for the first marines to regain their feet.

Zoro took that as his queue, chasing after them as Perona calmly kept walking forward, sending more of the Mini Hollows into the air. Swinging his weight and Shusui with it, Zoro threw a slice attack towards the left side of the arch, breaking it apart and sending the entire thing crashing to the ground in a rain of concrete and dust. “We’re under attack! The front gate! Hurry!”

“It’s the Pirate Hunter!” Someone else yelled, shots firing all around now. One dug into the ground by his foot, kicking up mud but Zoro was still moving. He wasn’t afraid of bullets, never had been. He’d been able to dodge bullets for years now. “Is that the Ghost Princess?!” Some other marine shrieked, a Hollow swooping through the light and laughing as it went. Zoro shifted his grip and sliced through the rain, the screams of more marines sounding loud in the night.

“Rap!” Perona called out once more, several explosions coming from the swordsman’s right and he dodged left, blocking a stray bullet as he did so. That brought him closer to the wall of the gateway and a couple of marines, where he slammed his shoulder into one of them, slicing at another and knocking the weapon from a third.

More calls of both his and Perona’s names sounded, but one rang out above the rest. It sounded desperate and angry yet at the same time sounded afraid and relieved. A Hollow swooped past him, slamming through the body of a marine that was closing in from behind. Zoro blocked an attack from the front, looking over his shoulder to see the previous attacker on his knees, mumbling to himself. Beyond that, Perona’s laugh was loud and clear. In one movement, she closed her umbrella and swung it, hitting someone in the side of the head and throwing them yards away. Smartest thing they ever did was reinforce that stupid thing with moderate steel.

“Zoro!” Sanji cried again and dammit if it wasn’t the most painful thing he’d ever heard. There was a hopelessness in the hoarse tone and it set the swordsman’s blood on fire. None of his nakama should ever have to sound that broken. With a growl, the swordsman cut down the man in front of him, swiping at him with Kitetsu and kicking him away as blood erupted over the cursed blade.

“Perona!” He snarled out, calling back over his shoulder. Two Hollows appeared at his sides, their chant of “negative” never sounding so good to his ears. He took off after that, trying to close the gap between himself and his blond across the courtyard. Sanji’s eyes hadn’t left him, he could feel the other man watching his every move, that panic still clear on his face.

“What are you doing?!” He was screaming, voice on the verge of breaking. The rain was pouring down, thunder rumbling through the sky and Zoro saw fear in those blue eyes when the lightning flashed. Water trailed from his bangs, getting into his eyes and mouth, but Sanji didn’t seem to notice. “You stupid fool! Get away from here!”

“Attack! Don’t let them get to the prisoner!” More marines swarmed the courtyard from the buildings and in the lightning flash, Zoro thought he saw someone pacing the wall. It had to be a member of CP2, there was no other explanation from the vibe he could sense off them.

“I can’t leave you alone for a second!” A Hollow flew past, flying through a marine and dropping him to his knees. “Still has a loud mouth I see. So uncute!” Perona appeared at his side, a swarm of Mini Hollows floating around her. With a flick of her wrist they moved out toward the group charging ahead, swarming past Sanji towards them and Zoro lost him for a moment in the fray.

Zoro slid in front of her, deflecting an attack as a marine got too close to them. Holding him back with Kitetsu, he swiped with Shusui, unable to hide the grin as they screamed in pain and fell away. “Che…that will never change.” Zoro smirked, deflecting a bullet that was headed for Perona. “You good?”

“Rap, rap!” Sticking out her tongue at him, Perona snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up at the screams of the marines surrounding them. “Yeah, I’m good. Off with you.” Waving him away, she raised her arm. “Negative Hollow!”

“Right.” Not even waiting, Zoro took off once more, attacking blindly as his only goal was to get to Sanji. Marines were staggering about from Perona’s attacks, her laugh and mocking comments continuously filling the air.

“Fucking marimo!” Sanji was screaming now, his voice much closer and much more angry as well. Good, angry was good, angry meant he’d want to fight. “Figures you of everyone would fall for a trap!”

Zoro smirked, he couldn’t help it. Even at a time like this, Sanji felt the need to berate his judgement. What was he supposed to do? Sit back and let him die? Fuck that! Blocking an attack, he jumped back from the marine, constantly closing the distance between himself and his lover.

“Roronoa Zoro,” a voice purred from the darkness of the rain and the swordsman paused as the marines all suddenly stopped their attacks and slid away. Perona became their focus and he could hear her laughter from closer to the gate. Not caring about the voice, but seeing his opening, Zoro ran for Sanji.

“No!” The blond shouted, shaking his head and pulling against his restraints. From this close now, Zoro could see how he was cuffed at the wrists and elbows as well as his knees and ankles. All of that chained tightly to a hoop bolted into the metal platform on the ground. It wouldn’t take but a couple well placed swipes of Shusui to get him free. “Get away from here! Zoro!”

“Not the one I was expecting,” that voice sounded again, making Zoro jump back a pace as someone landed on the ground between him and Sanji. It was whoever had been stalking the wall, he could feel it. Their face was shrouded by a cowl, but his focus was on the long blade in their hand. “But just as welcoming.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” He growled out, stepping back into a stance and raising his arms. “The hell do you want with my cook?!”

Your cook?” The woman faked shock before her grin quickly returned. “I thought that Sanji Vinsmoke belonged to Strawhat Luffy.” She had to of been one of the CP2 members. The aura she gave off was too strong to be typical marine rabble.

Zoro could feel the tension all across his body. His grip tightened around his sword hilts as he watched this woman’s every move. She was the enemy. And an enemy who took Sanji and put him in harm’s way. Two things that didn’t bode very well for her at the moment.

Thunder boomed overhead seemingly opening up the sky as more rain fell down. The courtyard was nothing more than a mud slick at this point. Zoro could see marines stumbling as they began to flee from Perona, slipping in the mud as they tried to get away. Even he had to be careful about where he placed his feet to maintain proper footing for a fight.

“The Ghost Princess...now, that is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you to bring her for the rescue attempt.” The woman chuckled, eyes flicking past him to where he knew Perona was and Zoro snarled. This was not what he needed at this point. Perona could take care of herself, he knew, but still, he didn’t like the way his enemy’s eyes seemed to trail the pink-haired girl.

“Your fight’s with me.” Sanji was still screaming, voice going hoarse, choking on the rain he inhaled as he gasped for breath. Zoro had to tune it out and focus on what was in front of him. He had to, for all their sakes. They couldn’t afford to lose here.

“Negative Hollow!” Perona’s voice cut through the air followed by her ghosts, attacking the woman that stood in his way. She jumped back, but one managed to get her, dropping her into the muck with a groan. “You idiot!” The Ghost Princess yelled at him, smacking him in the back of the head. “Stop stalling and get Sanji!”

Zoro didn’t waste anymore time. Sheathing his weapons he closed that last gap, falling to his knees and sliding in the mud. “Zoro,” Sanji choked out, the scared look on his face almost too much for Zoro to bear.

Everything fell away as he came face to face with the other man. Sanji still looked terrified but there was a spark in his eyes that was full of hope and relief. Water trailed down his face and dripped off his hair. He was soaked and shivering, lips stained blue from the cold. Without even thinking, the swordsman tipped his head, sealing his mouth over the blond’s in a passionate kiss. Bringing his hands up, he ran them into Sanji’s hair and closed his eye, desperately needing to reassure Sanji that this was real. He was here and everything was going to be okay.

The blond whined low in his throat as he kissed back, jerking his shoulders in a dismal attempt to return the affection. The rain pounded down on them, soaking them even more, but Zoro didn’t care. “You shitty swordsman,” Sanji’s voice was low, lacking all the normal hatred and rough from his screams. “You never listen.”

“I missed you too.” Keeping his eye closed, he pressed his forehead to Sanji’s, running his hands through his hair. Sanji gave a choked laugh, making him open his eye. His lover’s eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in red. Rain splashed against his face, hiding the fact he was crying, but Zoro knew. Pushing his bangs back from his eyes and tucking the wet strands behind his ear, the swordsman rested his hand against the cook’s cheek. He tilted his head, nuzzling into the warmth of Zoro’s palm and the swordsman kissed him again. “Let’s go home Cook.”

“Get me out of here.” The cook jerked against his bonds once more, new vigor in his actions. He bit at his lip, but it was out of pure rage at this point and the swordsman could easily see a cigarette hanging from his lip in his mind’s eye. “Let’s fuck some shit up.”

“Right,” Standing, Zoro drew Shusui, twisting his hand on the hilt in an effort to maintain a solid grip from the rain. Thunder boomed overhead and he wiped his free hand across his face. Not that it would do any good, but the rain was getting in his eye and he wasn’t about to let that be the reason he accidently injured the cook. “Hold still.”

“I know,” he replied simply, relaxing his body enough to not be pulling against the restraints. Bowing his head, Sanji pulled in a breath, shaking and shivering upon exhale.

Enough. Raising the blade, the swordsman shifted his stance in the mud, arcing the old blade so that with one swipe the blond would be free. “No!” The aura of the CP2 woman flared up, blocking his strike and throwing his weapon back. “You’re not getting away that easily!”

Zoro swore under his breath, drawing Kitetsu and turning to face her. Behind her, Sanji’s eyes were wide once more, that panic driven fear flooding his irises. He thought he’d have just a little more time, Perona’s Hollows’ effects usually lasted longer. This was a formable opponent indeed.

“You’re not taking him! Not after everything we went through. You won’t walk away from here alive.” Gripping her weapon in both hands, she raised it defensively in front of herself. “I won’t let you.”

Thunder cracked overhead, shaking the ground and ringing in his ears. Zoro narrowed his eye as she moved, cross stepping and trying to put more distance between himself and Sanji. “Like fuck you are.” He snarled out, striking fast. She took the attack, feet sliding in the mud, but didn’t waver. Normally Zoro would have been excited about this, pleased at the chance to fight a worthy adversary. Right now though, all he wanted was to leave this place with Sanji and never look back.

She kicked at him, trying to pull his legs out from under him, but Zoro saw it easily and jumped back once more. He was just reaching for Wado Ichimonji, fingers just brushing along the wet hilt when Sanji gasped and he froze in his place.

“Give it up Pirate Hunter.” There was a new voice, just as dangerous as the first, in the air. Looking up, he could see her, body draped in a cloak and hood pulled up to hide her face. Fuck these CP members. Everyone of them. Always hiding behind masks or some other way to hide their faces. One hand was fisted into blond hair, pulling Sanji’s head back while the other held a simple blade to his throat. “Drop the weapons or I won’t hesitate to kill him. The stupid gullible fool that he is.”

“Our orders were to take him alive,” the swordswoman still facing Zoro didn’t move, but he could see she didn’t agree with the new comer. “All of them if we could.”

“Like pirates need to live,” the second scoffed. Leaning down, she hung close to Sanji’s ear. “Waste of air and food. Just like all those children.”

Zoro’s eye slid from her to Sanji. His jaw was tense and his gaze now held an undeniable fear in them. He met his lover’s eyes and sighed, sheathing both his blades. “All right,” raising his arms slightly, water dripping from his hair and his nose, Zoro tipped his head in a nod. “All right.”

He watched Sanji’s eyes go wide, could read the unspoken “what the fuck are you doing?” in his expression, but all Zoro cared about was how that blade lowered from his throat and that hand left his hair. Sanji inhaled, body sagging against the bonds before defiantly glaring back up at him. “Good,” the first woman leveled her weapon at Zoro, taking a single step toward him to rest the point against his throat. “Get up,” turning her head toward the other woman, she kept her eyes on Zoro. “Get out of the mud and away from him.”

Zoro flicked his eye to the woman near Sanji. She sat back on her knees, but didn’t move away from him and her short blade was still clutched tightly in her hand. “Zoro!” Perona’s voice cut through the noise of the barracks, sounding more panicked than it had been before.

The blade faltered at his throat and he saw his chance. Ducking under it, he half drew Wado Ichimonji, intending to knock the woman out when a voice boomed through the air above everything else. “CP2! You are under arrest for committing crimes against the innocent, endangering the citizens of an entire island and breaking policies that strictly adhere to such!”

More marines?!

“I will get some satisfaction out of this!” The woman in the mud sneered as Zoro followed through with his attack, catching the stunned swordswoman as her sword dropped to the muck.

“No!” Zoro dropped her where he stood, body frozen as everything fell into slow motion. Sanji’s face twisted in pain as the second CP2 member slammed her blade to the hilt in his side. The blond gave a choked gasp, coughing up blood and trying to pull away.

The only sound the swordsman could hear was the sickening squelch as the blade was removed, more blood erupting from the blond’s side to soak into his shirt with the rain. Sanji’s body went limp, a heavy groan and more coughing filling the air. Drops of blood fell like rain to mix with the mud at his knees. “What have you done?!” It wasn’t Zoro’s voice that cut through the air, he wished it had been, but it wasn’t. It was a marine, weapons slashing through the rain and attacking the CP2 member.

She jumped back, raising the blood coated weapon and actually laughing. She was actually laughing at what she had done. Like attacking an unarmed and immobile person was justifiable. “Just ridding the world of one more pirate.”

“Negative Hollow!” Perona’s voice was on the urge of panic as well. Zoro could hear the screams of marines and the explosions of her Mini Hollows. Ghosts swooped nearby laughing as they did so. There were too many, this was too much. Maybe if Sanji were free, maybe if Sanji weren’t...

In one motion, the new marine cleanly cut through Sanji’s chains and paused, meeting Zoro’s shocked gaze. He knew this marine, the aura was different now than when he’d first encountered it, but he still knew who it was. There was no need to speak, the silent understanding of honor between swordsmen being shown in his actions. Then he was gone, pushing back the cook’s attacker and giving them their space.

Sanji fell forward, catching himself on one arm as the other pressed into his side. Zoro jerked into action then, ignoring the marine whose name he couldn’t remember, dropping to his knees and gathering up his lover against his chest. Sanji groaned and hissed in pain, breaths shallow as he clutched to Zoro’s jacket and leaned heavily on him.

There was a flash of pink as well, making Zoro blink in confusion because he knew Perona wasn’t near him. “Directly disobeying orders is also on the list of charges,” the male voice was kind as he bent to pick up the unconscious form of the woman Zoro had knocked out.

Zoro simply glared up at him, arm wrapped securely around Sanji as he pulled him close. “This was never meant to happen Zoro,” he said, a sad frown on his face. “Tell Luffy I am sorry.” Then Coby was gone, walking back through the chaos with the CP2 member in his arms.

“Zo—” Sanji cut off as a body wracking cough choked him. His fingers gripped the wet material tighter as he struggled to breathe. Zoro snapped his head down to look at him, watched as Sanji licked blood from his lips.

“Shh,” Zoro moved to press his hand against Sanji’s side. His puncture wound was deep, that was obvious, but the amount of blood coming from it wasn’t normal. Neither was the way Sanji couldn’t seem to catch his breath, doing more choking than breathing. “Don’t talk, you’ve had worse. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” It took a little effort, but the swordsman managed to stagger to his feet.

Sanji groaned again, head hung low. “Shit, I could use a cigarette.” He took a breath, swallowed, panting out once more, new blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

His arm was holding Sanji up, hand still pressed over the blond’s own at his side. The wound was between two ribs and Zoro was almost positive it wasn’t a clean strike. It couldn’t have been with the way she had pulled that blade free. He could feel the warmth leaving the other man from the spot and his entire side was covered in dark red blood. Sanji’s other hand was clutching at his robes and each step required strength he was clearly loosing.

“Zo— stop.” The cook wheezed out, his hand slipping farther down his chest to grip onto his haramaki. “I— I can’t.” With each word, more blood flowed from his mouth, coloring his lips and dropping off his chin. His eyes were closed now, tight against the pain and the rain.

“Don’t say things like that Shit Cook!” He pressed a kiss into Sanji’s hair and squeezed his eye shut. He didn’t want to think about it. All they needed to do was get out of here. “Perona!” He yelled over the chaos of the base. Let the marines fight each other while they escaped.

Without even giving Sanji an option, he scooped him up, carrying him through a break in the wall from Perona’s Hollows and started back down the side of the barracks toward the stairs and their skiff. “Just hold on Sanji. It will be all right.”

Sanji didn’t fight him, groaning as he settled his weight against Zoro’s chest and coughed again. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against the swordsman’s shoulder and raised a hand to his mouth. “Zoro,” the blond started, long fingers coating the swordsman’s own tanned skin in his lover’s blood. Zoro could see his arm shaking, could see the effort it was taking for Sanji to hold it up but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Sanji to stop wasting his energy either. He started coughing once more, gasping in every shallow breath he could get.

“Don’t even say it.” His own voice cracked, feeling tears well in his eye as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The stairs were in view now, he could see them through the sheets of pelting rain. Just a little more, all they had to do was go just a little more.

Stumbling over a rock, Zoro fell to his knees, jarring Sanji, making the blond actually cry out in pain and curl in on himself against his chest. He couldn’t do anything except wrap his arms around the blond and pull him closer. He buried his face into Sanji’s neck, his hand covering the top of his head. “Please don’t,” he whispered, voice breaking as a choked sob left him.

Sanji’s breathing was loud in his ears, small pants and choking gurgles as he tried to swallow. One hand still gripped his haramaki tightly, pulling it away from his stomach, fingers brushing against his abs. It was becoming weaker, fainter as Sanji slipped further away from him. Pulling back, Zoro could see the blond’s eyes were closed still, all of his energy and focus on trying to breathe.

The rain was still coming down hard, driving against his skin and stinging when it hit his face. Running his other hand through Sanji’s hair, he lifted his chin, trying to ease the angle so he could breathe better and kissed his forehead. “You’re gonna be okay Sanji.”

“We both know...” He paused as another bout of coughing rocked through him. It took him a moment to slow his panting enough to where he could keep talking. “Know that’s not true, Shitty Marimo.”

Zoro closed his eye, feeling the hot tracks slide down his cheeks. Sanji’s thumb pressed just under his eye and he couldn’t help but tip his head into the touch. It was so light, barely there compared to what he was used to, what he knew to be Sanji’s strength. “I love you,” he breathed out, hand moving to cover Sanji’s at his cheek.

“Hm,” there was a fleeting smile before he coughed again, gasping as more blood slipped from his mouth. “I know. I love you too.” The blond squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, obviously in pain and shifted against Zoro more.

“I’m getting you out of here.” Slowly, Zoro got to his feet again, stumbling once as he centered his gravity and started down the stairs. Sanji didn’t speak again, but he was still breathing, each pant gurgled out as he choked on his own blood.

A Hollow swooped past when he was almost to the bottom of the stairs and then Perona came soaring into view as well. She was bloodied up a little, but as soon as she saw them, she stopped, floating in the air with her hands clasped over her mouth. Then she was diving for the sand, pulling the rope from the tree, her two Hollows left on guard bobbing idly from the boat. “Hurry up you idiot! We gotta get away from here!”

The fingers in his haramaki stopped moving and for a moment the swordsman thought he’d lost him, but then Sanji coughed again and rolled his head back to look up at him. “Just stay with me Cook.”

His feet hit the sand as Sanji shook his head slightly. “Naw,” he droned out. “You’re gonna have to find yourselves another cook.” He gave a hollow laugh that fell into a wet cough and making Zoro stop in his tracks. His eyes were on Perona, who was yelling at him, berating him for being an idiot and not moving his ass so they could leave, but all he could see was another time, another place where Sanji had said those same words.

Long fingers tightened their hold in the green fabric as Sanji tried to fight back a cough once more. Zoro stood there stunned, immobile as the other man relaxed in his arms and exhaled for the final time.The cook’s fingers slipped from his harakami to land in his lap. “Sanji?” His voice cracked as he choked on the name. The blond blurred in his vision as a sob left him. “Sanji!”

“Zoro!” Perona screamed at him again. Above them, the shouts of marines and gunfire could be heard. “We have to go!”

His mind was elsewhere but he took that step, then another, his gaze locked onto the calm features of his cook as he finally got to Perona and climbed into the small boat. Zoro felt numb all over, only ever feeling like this one other time in his life.

The waves crashed against the sides of the boat, pushing their little craft along into the night. Perona lit the lantern once more and he watched, mind in a daze before his knees gave out from under him.

Still cradling the cook to his chest, Zoro landed on the floor of the boat, burying his head into his neck. He was unable to stop the tears at this point, his entire body shaking from the cold, his crying and the rush of the fight finally leaving his body.

“Is he…?” The Ghost Princess trailed off as a hand brushed through his hair. “Oh, Zoro.” Her own voice cracked, but she didn’t say another word, simply resting her head against his shoulder in silent comfort as to let him mourn the loss of his cook. His lover. His best friend.

 

 


End file.
